The Gift
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: This is a John and Teyla's Christmas AU story. Teyla has to deal with a medical crisis regarding the father of her unborn child. The story has been revised yet again. I have decide to do a presequel and sequel instead.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short Sheyla's AU Christmas Story. That is what I initially thought!

There is so much to this story I want to tell. I initially wrote it based on a nudge by Scifan and YC's Christmas project at Gateworld.

I do want to thank you guys who left me a review. They inspire me!

I hope you guys like the added story. As always reviews are welcome.

The Gift

Teyla ran through the corridors of the hospital with her lungs grasping for air. It seems as if her heart was beating a mile a minute. The cornea of her eyes was red from the many tears she has shed after receiving news about her husband. John was severely injured and he is in a coma. He was entering a building when the building exploded. Her tortured mind was trying to recall the room number that the nurse told her he was in. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind, but one that screamed the loudest was that she should have told John about the baby as she clutched her stomach.

The day before Teyla had found out that she was pregnant. She wanted to surprise him with the good news, so she decided to wait until that evening to tell him about the baby. When John had returned home that night from his undercover assignment it very late, Teyla was already in bed asleep. When John came home, he ate the dinner she had prepared and left for him while watching some television. John had fallen asleep on the sofa downstairs while watching the late news on CNN.

The next morning John had left the house early to go on his undercover assignment. He did not want to disturbed wife, so he did not wake her. He watched her as she slept for a few minutes and then he softly kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Teyla lightly stirred from the contact of his lips, but she did not wake.

On her way to the hospital, Teyla had tried to calm her wayward emotions. She was hoping that the Lord had answered her prayers. She and John had been through too much already. She couldn't lose John now. Their courtship was definitely not the easiest. They had overcome too many obstacles such as their disapproving families and their breaking department regulations to be together. Their love had seen the beauty of the rainbow as it appears in the distance clouds after the violence of a thunderstorm and the darkness of the evening sky as the sun set on the horizon.

Teyla finally found the room that John was in. She hesitantly opened the door of his room. The room was dimly lighted. She saw John lying on the bed with so many tubes attached to his lifeless body. Her eyes well up with the tears. She slowly walked to his bed. She gently touched his cheek. She bended down and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

John had abrasions all over his face and arms. When he was thrown backward by the blast, he had struck the ground head first with such force that the doctors were concern that he could be in a coma permanently or worse he could died if they could not relieve the pressure and drained the fluid from his brain.

Teyla placed her mouth to his ears and exclaimed "Don't you dare leave me! Do you hear me! I love you… I need you. We need you!" as she placed her hand on her stomach with their unborn child growing inside of it and her other hand in his hand.

"What I am trying to tell you is that you are going to be father!" she bellowed. Teyla collapsed onto John with her heart full of grief and a cascade of tears running down her face and cheeks.

Next morning…….

Teyla was dreaming of the moment when she and John had finally admitted to each other their feelings. She and John were in the parking area of the station house close by their vehicles.

Instead of opening her car's door, Teyla had turn and looked at John with a very troubling expression on her face and said, "We are good friends right, but there is something on my mind or rather a feeling I am having… that there is something going on between us. I … I really can't put it into words."

"Are you asking me if I am attraction to you? I think it is pretty obvious considering what happen during our fake kiss today." John had replied with a grin.

Then suddenly the grin left John's face as fast as it had appeared. He proceeded to stand in front of her as he whispered "You know, I finally admitted to myself that I have strong feelings for you. It's more than friendship. I didn't know how you would feel about it until today. I think you have some feelings for me too, but you are too scared to admit it." John had stated.

John's hazel green eyes just stared into her light brown ones without saying a word he raised his hands to her waist, bringing her closer to him. When she did not protest his actions, he put his arms around her pulling her into his embrace. John lithely lowered his head down toward hers. His lips softly touched her lips. As he felt her surrender, his lips increased the pressure begging her mouth to open for his.

Teyla had felt like she was a spectator watching herself. Her limbs couldn't or wouldn't move as she saw John's head descending toward hers. She felt the excitement of anticipation deep in the pit of her stomach. Her mouth had opened and invited John's kisses.

The noises of metal striking concrete and curse of frustration outside John's room startled Teyla out of her slumber….

Teyla slowly opened eyes. For a second, she had forgotten where she was. Her eyes took a moment to focus on her surrounding. Her thoughts return to John. Her eyes focused on still lying figure on the bed. It had been twenty-four hours and John was still non-responsive. She sat up in the chair. She felt a slight pain in her neck. The pain was a result of her sleeping awkwardly in the chair.

Teyla stretched her tired limbs. She slowly got up out the chair to look down at her husband's still form on the bed. She delicately touched his face. Her eyes took in the abrasions on his face and arms and the bandage on his head. She looked at the monitor and the tubes the hospital staff had attached to John's still body. Her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her husband. She felt the control she had put on her emotions slipping.

These last forty-eight hours, Teyla had experienced a roller coaster of emotions. The high, her excitement of learning she was pregnant with their child and the low being told by John's physician, Dr. Carson Beckett if John didn't gain consciousness soon he could be in a coma, and that the longer he stayed in the coma his chances of waking up from the coma decreases.

When Dr. Beckett was informing Teyla about John's condition the previously evening, she has never been so scared in her life. She had refused to accept that she could lose her husband and the love of her life. There was no way John would miss the birth of their baby. She had faith in him and their love. She took his right hand and placed it into her hand.

" John you have to wake up! Please open your eyes. I can't do this by myself!" Teyla pleaded. Teyla sighed as she closed eyes and prayed for a Christmas' miracle.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

I have been constantly changing my mind about this story. I have added a little more story to this particular chapter, but I have been thinking that I should write a series of one shot regarding this particular story since there is so much more to tell about these characters.

Chapter 2

Teyla was standing outside John's hospital room as Ruth Sheppard, John's mother was in the room with her son.

Ruth Sheppard was a very attractive woman in her late fifties blessed with good genes. She did not look her age. She looked like she was in her early forties and physically fit from her electing to spend to at least three days a week at the gym with a personal trainer. She was always elegantly dressed and perfectly manicured and her long glossy black hair was always perfectly in place and not a gray hair to be found in her head of hair. When she entered a room, it was hard not to notice her.

When Teyla was first introduced to her by John, although his mother had smile, the eyes that had greeted her was without any warmth or welcome. Teyla had immediately notice the other woman indifferent toward her and felt the chill that ran down her spine from the coldness of the woman's glaze.

Teyla had instantly known that John's mother did not wanted her to be John. Teyla decided at that moment she would try her best to get along with the woman for John's sake, but she did not have to like his mother and she definitely would not let the woman intimidates her.

Teyla did tried her very best to get along with the woman, but the woman was impossible. Teyla had started to believe she was living and staring in her very own version of the movie, Monster-In-Law staring Jane Fonda and Jennifer Lopez sans the slap fest in the bride's room on the day of the wedding when the mother-in-law to be walked in wearing a white gown fully knowing the bride-to-be was wearing a white bridal gown.

Although, there were several occasions, Teyla would have gladly loved to tell the woman to shut up and mind her own business and if truth be told, there were a couple of times, she would have loved to have slaps the smugness off his mother's face.

Ruth Sheppard had felt there was no woman truly good enough for a son, and she was afraid of John's relationship with Teyla. She was afraid of losing her son. In her quest to sabotaged John and Teyla's relationship she would always bring up John's many girlfriends, Nancy in particular because John had toyed with idea of marring Nancy which would annoyed Teyla to no end.

On one such occasion, Teyla wanted to tell the woman if you like Nancy so much, why don't you marry her yourself?

At least John had the dignity to look uncomfortable and to feel embarrassed by his mother's behavior. Little did Ruth Sheppard know because of her constant interferences and John's need to apologize for her lack of tact only served to endear him to Teyla. It was those moments that Teyla fell in love with John all over again.

Teyla started to slowly pace the floor outside John's room. She did not like to the idea of keeping still and she did not want to be in John's room while John's mother was in there with him. She sighed, did not like to feel helpless and helpless was exactly how she felt.

Moments later...

As Teyla paced the floor outside of John's hospital room so many thought were running through her mind, wishing that her mother and father were there with her because she needed their support more than ever right now.

When John's mother suddenly came out of the his room with tears in her eyes and her face ashen, Teyla was watching her and Teyla already heartbroken started to weep for her mother-in- law as she saw the pain that was written on her face. Although her relationship with John's mother started off badly, they did share one important thing in common and that was their love for John.

Teyla walked slowly over to Ruth Sheppard and asked her if she could get her anything. John's mother responded no. Teyla hesitated a moment uncertain what to say or do for this complicated and brokenhearted woman.

"Ah…, John is a fighter and I know he will be fine. There is no way John will not be around to see the birth of his child," proclaimed Teyla believing with all her heart this to be true because this has been the only thing that has sustained during the worst forty-eight hours of her life.

The look of surprise on John's mother face as she comprehend what Teyla said. Ruth Sheppard grabbed Teyla's hand and squeezed it tight as a smile form on her face.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to thank you guys who left me a review. It is so appreciated! Thank you!

I hope you guys enjoyed my little Christmas holiday story! And the meaning behind the gift. I am planning on doing a pre-sequel and sequel to this story.

Chapter 3

Eighteen months later…..

Teyla is lying in bed as the sunlight of the morning sun streams through her bedroom's window onto her bed. She put her hand to her face to shield her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and as well as her son baby monitor next to it. A smile alight her face when she thought of her son. She wondered if he was still asleep because she did not hear any noises coming from his baby monitor.

Teyla threw back the comforter from her languid body so that she could go to her son's room to check on him. Teyla went into her son's room, but her son was not in his crib. His crib was empty. She smiled with mischievous contentment because she knew Hayden was with his father somewhere in their house and that she was almost certain she knew where they were. She had thought on many occasions lately, she was raising two children instead one.

Teyla was excited because it was their son first Christmas. She also couldn't wait see Hayden's beautiful face illuminated with expressions of excitement and awe as he open his gifts with a little help from his parents. She sighed.

As Teyla descends the stairs, she heard her husband say to their son, "There is mommy. Say hi, mommy." as he lifted Hayden's tiny little hand in his to wave to her.

Teyla thought she heard their son giggled. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she paused to look at the two most precious people in the world to her.

John was sitting on the ground with their son in his lap. They had been playing with the ornaments on the Christmas' tree as well as the presents under the tree. His unruly black hair looking even more unruly if that was even possible.

Teyla walked over to her husband and kneeled down next to him to place a kiss on his lips. She softly whispered in his ears, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

John replied, "Well since you asked, why don't you show me later?" as her raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, I thought I did that last night!" Teyla giggled.

"Well you know me I need constant reminding." John chuckled.

_The End..._


End file.
